Enter the Smoothie Shop of Humor
by nekogirltheanimefreak
Summary: The title explains it all. 1 smoothie shop. Random people from animes. Sousuke blowing things up. Yep I would say this is interesting. No pairings but a lot of randomness.
1. SSOH pt 1

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything from this story? ( maybe just the stupidity.)

Me: Hello Cleveland! -crickets chirp- Whatever...anyway like I wasn't saying, I'm making aforth story for my stupidity level! Yip, Yip, Hurray! Okay so it's not that great but hey oh well! Well the DN crew are in a Smoothie shop, includes: Daisuke, Dark, Krad, Satoshi, Risa, Riku, and Wiz! And some other people from random animes. Now on with the story peoples!

**P.S: This is old story redone because of the submitting rules of not having chat/script writing.**

Chapter 1: Enter the Smoothie Shop of Humor

-Dark walks into the shop with a sheepish grin on his face.-

-Daisuke follows behind Dark.- "Hi Riku, Risa!"

-Riku looks up from magazine.- "Oh hey Daisuke."

-Risa has hearts in eyes- "Darrkkk!" - jumps him-

"Get away you freak!" -Dark pushes her off-

Just then Yugi walks in. ( From: Yu-gi-oh.)

-Risa has stars in her eyes- "Oh my god he's so kawaii!" - jumps Yuugi-

"Ahh! Get off me!" -Yugi tries to crawl out of Risa's grip-

"Never! I'm going to add you to my collection of kawaiiness! Mwahahaha!" -Risa yelled as she had fire in the background.-

-Riku tries to pull Risa off Yugi- "Get off of Yugi Risa! He's a paying customer!"

-Risa hangs on even tighter- "Nooo! Neverrr!"

Just then another person walks in and it's Kaname! ( Full Metal Panic)

"Hey did you guys see..."- looks at the ground where Risa, Riku, and Yugi were.- "Sorry for interrupting anything a-heh." -Kaname backs away slowly then hears a building blowing up.- "Sousuke!" -charges out the room.-

Just then Inuyasha walks in with Shippo clinging to him. (Inu-Yasha)

"Get off me you brat!" -Inuyasha shakes Shippo of his leg.-

-Shippo starts crying-

-Risa looks at the fox boy- "OH MY GOD! He's cuter than Daisuke and Yugi put together! Must. Add. To. Collection!" -glomps Shippo.-

"Ahhh!" -Shippo starts to be dragged off by Risa.-

-Inuyasha runs after them.- "Hey come back here! I ain't done wailing on him!"

-Riku reads magazine again.- "There goes two more customers."

There was a loud BOOM then Sousuke walks in. (Full Metal Panic)

-Sousuke runs to Riku- "Excuse me miss, do you have a paper fan I can borrow?"

-Riku grabs fan- "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Thanks!" - Sousuke takes fan and starts hitting himself with it until he knocks himself unconscious.-

"Damn I need a new job." -Riku keeps reading magazine.-

Kaname then bursts through the door again.

"SOUSUKE!" -Kaname stomps to Sousuke.-

-Sousuke still unconscious.-

-Kaname drags him out.-

Just then Ed and Al walks in. (Fullmetal Alchemist)

"Brother please!" -Al tries to calm Ed.-

"I'm gonna kill Mustang!" -Ed walked up to the counter.-

"Hey armor guy, who's the short stuff?" -Riku points down at Ed.-

"WHO YOU CALLING TO SMALL TO SEE THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE EVEN IF I'M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" -Ed blew out smoke-

-Riku held her hands up defensively- "Relax I didn't say any of that."

-Al & Ed leave.-

Just then Aang walks in with Katara ( Avatar: The last airbender)

"I should get a discount! I'm the avatar for peeks sake!" -Aang shouted.-

"Hey can we please have a smoothie?" -Katara asked sweetly.-

"All right. Krad!" -Riku yelled.-

"What!" -Krad called from other room.-

-Riku turned the page in her magazine.- "Make these people a strawberry smoothie!"

-Krad comes out the back room.- "Would you like anything else?" - you can tell he's irritated.-

-Katara smiled.- "No that's all please."

"I want a Avatar discount." -Aang pointed his index finger accusingly.-

"We don't have a Avatar discount." - Krad's eyebrow twitches.-

-Aang shot a death glare.-"What! I'll stick my foot in yo-"

-Katara hands money over.- "We'll pay fully."

-Krad makes smoothies then hands it to them.-

-Dark started to whine.- "Hey I want a free smoothie!" -whines more.-

"You have to pay for it fool." -Krad goes into back room.-

-Dark follows with a weird grin-

"Hey get away ya weirdo!" -Krad yells from other room.-

-Dark attacks him and starts drawing on his face with strawberry mixing.- "Hahahahahaha!"

"I'm gonna kill YOU!" -Krad grabs a butter knife-

-Dark backs away slowly- "K-Krad I w-was just p-p-" - runs out the door before he could finish his sentence.-

"Get back here you SICK TORMENTED WEIRDO!" - Krad chases after him.-

Just then Conan walks through the door with Rachael. (case closed)

"I want that Rachael!" -Conan points to 'banana rush' smoothie.-

"All rig..h..t." - Rachael looks around at the store- What happened here?

-Riku never looks up from magazine- "First Risa glomps Yugi then Shippo, Sousuke blew something up which led to Kaname trying to kill him, Aang wanted a discount, Dark played a trick on Krad, Krad chases him with a butter knife then you come into the store asking what happens."

-Rachael eyes widened.- "Um...we'll just go to the other smoothie shop..run Conan." -they sprint out the store.-

-Riku sighs.- "There goes another one."

-Daisuke peeks out behind the counter- "Is Risa gone?"

"Yeh Daisuke, she's gone."

Just then Satoshi walks in with Wiz on his head.

"Is this your rabbit?" -Satoshi holds Wiz in front of Daisuke's face.-

-Daisuke blushes- "Heh, It is."

"Hey Sato." -Riku waves hi.-

"Hey Riku." -Sato tosses Wiz to Daisuke.-

-Risa comes in panting.- "I didn't...know...Inuyasha can...run like...that."

-Inuyasha comes out of nowhere and grabs Risa.-

-Risa yelped.-

"Hmm...Risa needs to get a new hobby." -Riku turns page in magazine.-

-Daisuke and Sato nod.-

Just then Goku walks through the door ( Dragon Ball Z)

-Goku looks at menu- "I'll take the 'Kame Hame Ha' mix."

"All right." -Riku goes into the back room.-

Just then Sousuke walks in again with the fan.

-Sousuke looks left and right.- "Where did that Ms. Harada go off to?"

-Riku comes out with the shake and hands it to Goku- "Here you go sir."

"Thanks! -Goku gives money then leaves.-

"Thank-you miss for lending me this fan, now I must take my leave." -Sousuke sprints out.-

"This Day gets weirder and weirder. I'm closing the shop."-Riku flips the closed sign- "Everybody out!" -no one hears her so grabs a megaphone.- "I SAID EVERYBODY OUT!" -everybody gets blown outside from the loud waves.- "I really hope there isn't a tomorrow to this."

Me: How was that? It was fun to make and I think it's funny. I'll let you decide whether or not if it's funny. So let me know at the review spot! OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY WITH MY LOUD VOICE LIKE THIS!

You: -get blown away-

PRESS ME AND GET A FREE SATO PLUSH!


	2. SSOH pt 2

Disclaimer: Whatever! I don't own it!

Me: My second chappy to the saga of the smoothie shop of humor. Dang I'm good. I am so tired though, last night I had to clean my room..Dun, Dun, Dun. We have a special guest on this chapter too. This is Menoumaru from House of Manipulation. Read that story it's awesome! This story is short sentences by the way. Anyway here's the next chapter. On with the story peoples!

Note: Menoumaru asked me a long time ago so I can see if she doesn't remember.

Title: Smoothie Shop of Humor pt. 2

Riku walks into the shop and flips the sign to open. "Please let this not be like yesterday."

Dark walks into the shop. "Am I always the first one here?"

Krad also walks in. "Maybe you don't have a life so you always stay here."

Dark forms a tick mark. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Krad raises a eyebrow. "Don't get so worked up about it."

Dark cools down. "Whatever." He goes into the back room.

"Payback." Krad follows Dark into the back room with a delightful grin.

Dark stares. O.O "Get away!"

Krad takes whip cream and covers Dark's whole face. "Mwhahahahaha! Victory is mine!"

Dark snatches another bottle of whip cream and sprays Krad. "Now who has the last laugh! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Krad being the genius that he is, grabs two bottles! "Die Dark!" He sprays Dark with it.

Dark runs out the building screaming as Krad follows him.

Just then Menoumaru walks in. (One of the people who asked to be in this. Look below for details on how to be in the next one.)

Menoumaru grins. "I'm the new worker here, nice to meet you!" holds out hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Riku shakes hands with her.

Just then Sesshomaru walks in. (Inu-Yasha)

Menoumaru goes wide eyes. "Must. Resist. Cuteness. Ah who I'm I kidding?" glomps Sesshomaru.

Just then yami Marik and yami Bakura walk in. (Yu-gi-oh)

Bakura looks down at Menoumaru and Sesshi (heh-heh). "What the heck is going on in here!"

Menoumaru and Sesshi looks up.

Sesshomaru's eye twitches once. "This girl comes out of nowhere and glomps me. I shall kill her." takes out sword and points it at her head.

Menoumaru went wider eyes. "Better think of something quick!" She snaps her fingers getting an idea. She uses her loud screaming voice to blow them away.

"Not again." Riku takes out new magazine because the other one was blown away and reads it.

Just then Roy Mustang walks in (Full Metal Alchemist.)

Roy comes in panting. "Have you seen short blonde kid about four feet high?"

Riku never looks up from magazine. "He was here yesterday."

"I knew it!" Roy then leaves.

Riku yawned. "Weird...I wonder where Risa is?"

Just then Risa walks in with bruises.

Risa comes in panting. "Inuyasha...tied me up...to a tree...last night."

Riku starts sarcastically. "Good for you!" then turns page in magazine.

Daisuke hides behind Riku for fear of being glomped by Risa.

Riku sees Daisuke hiding behind her so shimmers to the left so Risa could see him. "Heh-heh."

Risa starts getting stars in eyes. "Daisuukkee!" she glomps him.

"Hey look Risa! There's Dark!" Daisuke points to something purple.

Risa's stars change into hearts. "Get him!" glomps it.

Menoumaru glared daggers at Risa. "Hey I saw him first! Mine, mine, mine! Mwhahahahahaha!" glomps both of them.

Just then Kenshin walks in (Rurouni Kenshin)

Kenshin looks down at the three. "Umm...can I have a smoothie?"

"Sure." Riku goes into the back room.

BOOM!

Riku turned red with anger. "Dark! What did you do to the smoothie maker!" she charges out the room to chase down Dark.

Kenshin sighed. "I'm guessing I don't get my smoothie." leaves to go to another smoothie shop.

Menoumaru stared at the thing she pounced. "Hey! This isn't Dark! Get back here Daisuke!" starts chasing after Daisuke.

Just then Satoshi with Wiz on his head again walks in.

Satoshi looks around the shop. "What is wrong with these people?"

"Kyu?"

Daisuke runs right into Sato and blushes. "Sorry! Got to go!" he said panting as he got up and starts running again.

Menoumaru gets a dozen eggs from somewhere. "Get back here!" she yelled still chasing Dai.

Satoshi gets megaphone. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone stops what there doing and looks in Satos direction.

Satoshi puts megaphone down. "Everybody out!"

Everyone looks at him like he's crazy and starts doing what they were doing in the first place.

Satoshi gets mad. "Grrr..."grabs megaphone again. "OUT!"

Everyone gets blown away.

Satoshi: "This shop better not be open tomorrow." Leaves the shop in hopes of there not being a tomorrow.

Me: Ha! I just read over part 1 to this and it was hilarious! Don't know about this one though..you'll have to review and tell me what you think.I promise the next chapter will be funny. Real random, but random equals funny right? If you'd like to be in the next chapter then you'll have to say it in the review spot. Let me no or ...YOU'LL BE BLOWN AWAY AGAIN!

You: -get blown away again-

Details on how to become a star on the next SSOH:

1. give your nickname you want to go by as. Example: Nekogirltheanimefreak! (My name, no takie.)

2. I need your gender you know female/male.

3. Do you want to be a nutcase or calm like Sato?

4. Who do like to glomp/pounce? From random animes or this one.

5. What does your character look like? ex: She has red hair and gold eyes and wears a high-tech robo suit.

6. Give me additional information on your character if needed. Ex: My character has green hair and is always sugar high and has a 84 shotgun and flamethrower.

Me: It's 4:13 a.m and I'm going to a concert tomorrow at the silver dome (I think that's where.) at 3 p.m so I need to get some sleep because I have to wake up extra early so Bye-O :D


End file.
